Temptating Delusions
by Inuyasha's Kitsune
Summary: Luna, a fox apparition, is sold to Shino as a pet and a slave. Shino, a troubled Biologist who doesn't believe in fairy tales, finds himself the reluctant owner of her. This is a ShinoXOC, with some slight KibaXHina too.
1. Chapter 1: Temptation

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, only Luna. This is a ShinoXLuna Pairing, if you don't like, please don't read! Also SLight KibaXHina.

White fur gleamed in the sunlight. the owner of the fur stretched and groaned as her legs resisted the motion. She gently licked her six tails, sighing. She didn't hear anyone enter her territory and she growled a warning. "Wow, never thought we'd see her...They say she's elusive, there one minute, gone the next." a voice muttered.

"Teme, shut up. We don't need to scare her." another voice growled. The fox growled and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Great, Naruto, you had to scare her away." A raven haired boy hissed. He gasped as he was jabbed in the side. He looked and saw a purple haired girl.

"Any idea why you'd be looking at my sister?" she growled.

"Jackilyn, I'm sure they meant us no harm." a musical voice murmured.

"Luna, they could be perverts!" Jackilyn exclaimed. Luna looked to her sister then the blonde and the raven. The raven quickly nabbed Luna by the nape of her neck and the blonde had Jackilyn.

"Let's get out of here!" the raven hissed. The blonde nodded and quickly followed.

Luna growled and rushed at her cage's door. "Don't even try." the raven growled. Then a brown haired boy walked up.

"Did you get the creature?" he asked. The raven held up the cage. The boy examined the cage.

"This one of the rare ones?" he asked.

"Yes. She can sniff out anything, even a bug." the raven haired boy growled, "Shino do you want her or not? I can find another buyer if you don't want her."

"I'll take her, Sasuke." Shino hissed, paying the money. He then took the cage and walked away. "You belong to me, and pup, seeing as you are still young, I'll train you to sniff out bugs." Shino hissed. Luna growled slightly, but stayed still. Shino stopped in front of a tree and pulled out a small collar. He knelt and put it around her neck. "You might as well smell out this bug." he hissed. Luna put her nose to the ground and began to sniff. She went to the Northern side of the tree. She began to scratch at it, whimpering. Shino strolled over and removed some tree bark. He saw a ton of bugs. He then saw a naked human girl with fox ears and six silver/white tails gleaming in the setting sun. He seriously had to fight the temptation to try to take her right under that very tree. He was her owner, so, he was in the right of it. He knelt and patted her head. "Good girl, now, let's put something over you before I take you to my house." he whispered. Luna only nodded and began to try to find something to cover her human body, but when she couldn't, she turned back into her animal form. She jumped into Shino's arms and Shino walked away from the tree.

Preview of Chapter Two:

_Shino sighed as his father inspected his little pet. He almost laughed when Luna licked his hands. "She's friendly." was all Shibi said._

_"Can she stay?" Shino asked._

_"Yes." Shibi replied, walking away. Shino approached Luna and put her on his bed, and crawled into the bed with her._

_"Easier this way." he hissed._

_"Ok." was Luna's only reply. Shino sat up, turning the light on. He was shocked._

_"You talk?" he asked, his head shaking in disbelief._

_"Yea, but only in my human form, which is about to come out." Luna replied, turning into a pale skinned, pale-eyed beauty. Shino felt his face heat up._


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the Folks

Review from Chapter one:

_Luna is caught and sold for a pet. Her reluctant owner, Shino Auberame, gives her a small task, trying to find a certain type of bug, which she did easily. He then takes her home and Luna is about to meet Shino's folks._

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! I only own Luna!

**Chapter Two: Meeting the Folks**

Shino walked into his house, carrying a small white bundle of fur in one of his arms and a container with a beetle in the other hand. "Shino, did you find the bug you wanted to find?" Shibi asked. Shino nodded, putting the small bundle of fur on the ground. "What is that?" Shibi asked.

"You'll see." Shino replied. The bundle began to stirr, wondering where her warmth had gone. She opened her blue eyes. Shibi almost jumped when he saw her eyes.

"Oh, Kami, it's a fox apparition. I thought that this one couldn't be caught." he muttered. He began to walk around the small bundle, who sat very still, warily watching Shibi, looking back and forth between Shino and Shibi. She then let Shibi approach.

Shino watched as his father inspected Luna, a small smirk on his face. He almost laughed when Luna licked his hand. "Well, she's friendly." Shibi muttered.

"Can she stay?" Shino asked.

"Yes." Shibi replied, nodding and walking away, "She's your reponsibility, though, Shino." Shino nodded and picked Luna up, heading towards his bedroom. He then put her in his bed. He got a questioning look from Luna.

"Easier this way." He replied, approaching the bed and crawling into it with her.

"Ok." was Luna's only reply. Shino sat up and turned on his light, shocked.

"You can talk?" he asked, eyes wide.

"Yes, but only in my human form, which is about to come out." Luna replied. She then transformed into a pale-skinned, pale-eyed beauty. Shino couldn't help the blush that came to his face. He then laid down, seeing how small Luna was in her human form compared to her fox form with all of the fur and everything. He then went to sleep, Luna soon following afterwards.

Morning

Luna gasped as a blanket was yanked off of her. She yelped as cold air hit her feet and body. She looked for the perpatraitor ansd saw Shino. She growled and transformed, getting under the bed. "Aw, Luna, didn't know you got cold in your human form." Shino whispered, geniunely sorry. Luna only growled slightly. Shino reached under the bed and began to scratch her behind her ears. Luna felt the strange urge to kick her small legs, and she did. She didn't even mind when Shino pulled her out from under the bed. "You like having your ears scratched? How about your belly?" Shino asked, begining to scratch her belly. He kept it up until a woman rushed in, picking Luna up and inspecting her.

"AWWWWW! She's such a cutie. Let's go buy her some clothes for her human form!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, mom." Shino murmured. 'I'd rather have her go around naked, but hey, not in public!' he thought.

Mall

Luna walked around in one of Mrs. Auberame's dresses. She was getting alot of curious stares. She felt tense and wanted to get the hell out of this hellhole they called a mall. She groaned as Mrs. Auberame pulled her into another store, this time, a Hot Topic. She couldn't help but be amazed at the selection. She then saw Mrs. Auberame pick a few midriffs and a few miniskirts. She didn't want to leave, but reluctantly followed Mrs. Auberame to the food court. "You know, you could be the one Shino needs. He's so anti-social. He's got a good career, looks and not even a fiancee." Mrs. Auberame ranted.

"Um, Auberame-san, excuse me for asking, but what do you mean by 'needs'?" Luna asked. Mrs. Auberame smiled, happy she was using her manners, which she recently learned that morning.

"A soulmate, my dear." She replied. She chuckled at Luna's faint blush. She knew Shino really liked her and that she might _like_ him back, but she would give it time to develop. She then saw Shino with a group of friends and motioned for him to come. She smiled when he approached. She then got him to sit next to Luna and smirked at the blushes on both of their faces. She, Luna, and Shino all ate in silence, but it was companionable. They then headed home with Luna's new clothes.

That Night

Shino groaned as Luna got dressed. He'd made it clear that Luna get dressed in front of him, unless she just got out of a shower. He then pulled her to him and they landed on the bed, tickling her. They then started laughing and giggling. They giggled and finally fell asleep, gently hugging each other. They groaned and awoke to a crack of thunder. Luna whimpered and burrowed under the covers. She then felt Shino's gentle hands on her back.

Preview of Chapter Three:

_Shino had never seen Luna this scared. He knew it was gonna storm, but he didn't tell his mom for fear of having the trip canceled. He felt her slight muscles tremor and convulse. 'Man, she mst be really scared.' he thought. He then gently pulled her into a tender embrace, 'shhhh'sing' her._


	3. Chapter 3: Of Thunderstorms and Fear

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO, ONLY LUNA!**

**Chapter Three: Of Thunderstorms and Fear**

Review of Chapter Two:

_Well, Mrs. Auberame took Luna shopping and Luna likes the Hot Topic. When they get home that night, Shino leads Luna to his room, he's not that way, yet, and they fall asleep. They awake to a huge crack of thunder. Luna, being afraid of the storm, burrowed under the covers, trembling in fright._

Shino had never seen Luna this scared, startled, but not truly frightened. He knew it was gonna storm, but he didn't tell his mom for fear of the shopping trip being cancelled. He felt her muscles convulse slightly. 'Man, she must be really frightened.' he thought. He then pulled her into a tender embrace, gently 'shhhh'sing' her. Luna finally calmed own and fell asleep. Shino, being indifferent about thunderstorms, didn't get why Luna was frightened when she was inside of a safe house in a warm bed.

Luna awoke with a groan and stood up, her feet hitting the cold floor. She just wanted to get back under the covers, but, she was hungry. She remembered when it used to be just her and her sister Jackilyn, hunting for two was easy. She didn't know if she'd have to hunt for her new home or not. She heard someone knock on the door and went to answer it. "Hello?" she asked, her one pale blue eye peeking out the door.

"Is Shino Auberame here?" a man asked.

"What do you want, Itachi?" Shino asked, walking down the stairs.

"I need to talk to you in private." Itachi replied. Shino motioned for the study and ordered Luna to stay out unless something breaks out. Luna nodded, but when the door closed, she felt like something bad was going to happen to her master and friend. She opened the door slightly to see Itachi punch Shino. "Where is my money?" Itachi hissed.

"In the safe. Just leave my family alone!" Shino exclaimed. Itachi opened the safe and withdrew a chunk of money. He then grabbed Shino's throat, holding him up in the air. Luna didn't know why she growled, but she just did and jumped, her skin turning to fur. Itachi's eyes widened when Luna's fangs grabbed his arms. Itachi growled an oath and flung Luna against the wall. Luna yelped but got back up, growling. She made another jump and got his arm again.

Shino couldn't believe his eyes. Luna was defending him against an abusive boss. He felt his heartache for every beating she took and when she got back up, he felt like screaming for her to stay down. He now knew true fear, the fear of losing something precious to him. He watched as Luna fought and was flung against the wall. He felt his heart break when she didn't get up this time. "That should teach the little bitch." Itachi growled. He gasped as Shino punched him. "I see you do have a backbone. Maybe I should've struck at you sooner. You're worthless, Auberame, you have to hide behind a small mutt in order to feel protected. You obviously don't have very high expectations. My dogs could tear it apart no problem." he hissed. He then heard a growl from the corner he'd flung the little fur ball into. He looked and saw a beautiful 'woman' instead of the fur ball, and said 'human woman' looked pissed.

"So, you think I'm easy pickings? I could kill your _Mutts_ in a matter of seconds, bastard. You obviously have no idea what you're dealing with!" the 'woman' growled, baring her fangs. She then held up her middle finger and a snarl was on her face. Itachi tried to grab her and she disappeared, only to reappear behind Shino. Itachi growled and left.

Luna clutched her ribs and collasped. She lay there, contemplating what she had just done. She normally didn't like violence, but something in her snapped, bringing forward all of her animalistic instincts. She felt Shino's hands rubbing along her side. She yelped in pain. "MOM!" Shino's voice reached her ears, frantic and pleading. Shino ran out to go get help while his mom tried to make Luna comfortable.

Shino ran to a house and banged on the door. A blonde haired woman answered it. "What?" she growled.

"My friend needs your help. Please, Tsunade-san, help her." Shino begged. Tsunade sensed that this was serious and quickly gather her supplies, before following the frantic Shino to his house. She saw the pale haired beauty and quickly set to work.

Afterwards

"Well?" Shino asked when Tsunade came out.

"She'll be ok...She has four broken ribs. I'd advise you not to let her shift until she's fully healed, which will take a few months." Tsunade replied, "Make her as comfortable as possible, although she may complain alittle, indulge her a little bit, and she'll be content to suffer the pain." Shino nodded and waved as Tsunade left. He then went to check on Luna and saw that his dad had carefully moved her to a comfortable place in the study.

"This will be her bedroom while she heals up." Shibi murmured. Shino nodded and knelt down, gently stroking Luna's hair. Shibi took the hint and left him to be alone with Luna. Shino looked at Luna, tears welling up, but he wasn't going to cry in front of her, he wanted her to feel like she could run to him for protection. He felt Luna's small hand reach for his much bigger one.

"You didn't have to protect me, but why did you?" he murmured.

"Instinct." was Luna's only reply, "You're my friend and master, I felt the urge to protect and I did. I don't know how well, I did, but I did. I had a gut feeling that whoever that guy was, he was going to try to harm you." She then fell asleep thanks to the medicines that had been shot through her veins. Shino went to his room to try to get some sleep. He'd seen the damage Luna'd done to Itachi's arm first hand. He had never seen anyone fight like she had. He'd never felt the urge to protect something until now, and he was going to protect her with all of his might, even if it meant taking her with him on his expeditions, then he would. He couldn't get to sleep without Luna at his side. He had to admit, at least to himself, that he had become addicted to her and her prescence. He rushed right back to the study with blankets and pillows, intent to stick by her side. He saw her small frame easily in the moonlight and and how she seemed to glow with the raidenece of the moon princess herself. He laid down and felt her snuggle against him. He snuggled back and went to sleep, content to just gently snuggle with her, his hand on his waist.

InuYasha's Kitsune: Sorry that this chapter was soooo long, but I had this fight scene bug me for a while, and it took me a while to write it down.

Preview for Chapter Four:

_Shino walked up the stairs with some exciting news for Luna. He knew that she didn't like surprises, but it would be worth it if he could get her to agree to do it. He saw her sitting up, lounging in a chair, reading a book, a habit she had picked up from him. "Hey, Luna." He panted. Luna looked up, a small smile playing on her lips._

_"Shino, you don't normally come home early, so, what brings you home at noon?" she asked. Shino's grin widened._

_"We're moving out, just the two of us. I finally bought a house!" Shino exclaimed. Luna looked at him, her eyes wide, dropping the book. She stood up slowly, not wanting any pain from her ribs. She then walked over to him and hugged him. Shino smiled and hugged her back._

**InuYasha's Kitsune-I have a question, When do you all think Shino should admit his feelings to Luna or do you want it the other way around? I could use some hints, and I greatly appreciate any constructive criticism you guys have to offer, but please, no flames! I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	4. Intermission

**(A note from the authoress: InuYasha's Kitsune: It has been brought to my attention that my story has a good concept, and no flow to follow. For those who noticed, I sincerely apologize. It is not my intention to offend any one. I have a question, What the heck is AU? I'm still new to this, and I am trying to improve. And for those who gave me constructive criticism, animefan29, mostly, I thank you for putting up with it. I will try to improve. Here is some slight information On Luna and Jackilyn, the OC siblings in this story.**

**Name: Luna **

**Number of Tails: Six**

**Age: Appears 16-18**

**Sex: Well, obviously, female**

**Status: Single, for now.**

**General Info you might buy interesting:**

**Luna was trained by her father to be a tracker. She tends to be shy and detests violence. When her family or someone she cares about is in danger, something inside her just snaps and she attacks. Her and Jackilyn's mother were hunted down and murdered in cold blood. Luna generally keeps to herself and doesn't give her opinion out very much. Her human form tends to favor her fox form. It has pale eyes, skin and hair. She does have a half-human form, but that won't come into the mix until later chapters. She always tries to please whoever she was with because her father had never really been a caring person, and it became worse after their mother was slaughtered.**

**Quote: "I don't like wasting words, so please listen and listen good. Don't judge me because of how I look or what I am. Reserve judgement for later."**

**Now, for Jackilyn...This is going to be hard to sum her up, there's so much about her, so forgive me if this is choppy.**

**Name: Jackilyn**

**Number of tails: Five, her sixth one was amputated by her father.**

**Age: She looks 18-20, but she is older than she appears.**

**Interesting Information: Jackilyn is the older of her and Luna. She actually has multiple personalities. She is very protective of Luna and is of great importance as the story comes along and develops. (Catch my drift so far?) She always seems to be the talkative one compared to Luna, who became quiet and soft spoken after their mother's death. It had the opposite effect on her, it made her the chatter box. She is seen as Luna's protector, and she won't let Shino take over yet, she doesn't know why, but she won't. She thinks it may be an old custom, and she adheres to that custom and her code of honor. She has a burn mark on her back, in the shape of a dragon. Her father had done this when he had gone and gotten drunk, in his human form of course. She has always resented her and Luna's father for being so cold and unfeeling towards them because they were born female. She always will. She forgives others, but she seems to not be capable of forgiving him of what he's doen to them. That's just how she sees things, black and white, right and wrong, good and evil. Who she hooks up with will be revealed later on(When I can get of a semi-bad case of writer's block, ugh!). That's all the info for now.**

**Quote: "If you have a problem with me protecting Luna-chan, then you have to take her from me by force!"**

**I hope this clears up some misunderstandings. As for the flow, animefan29, I'm really trying, so please, for now, put up with me? I'm still fairly new to this, and I'm really creative, I swear! As to all the others, any advice you can give me will work perfectly. And thanks for the morale boosters. And in a couple of chapters or more, There will be confessions of love. I may go with animefan29's idea, unless you guys can persuade me to do differently, but it will be after they move into their new house, and by their I mean Shino and Luna. Please read and review the first three chapters and see if you guys can come up with some ideas, and I will work on the flow, promise. InuYasha's Kitsune OUT!)**


	5. Chapter4: Of Pasts and Memories

**Chapter Four: Of Pasts and Memories**

**InuYasha's Kitsune: WOOT! I'm finally over Writer's Block! After I wrote that intermission, I slept on it! I feel so much better!**

**Apparition Girl: This chapter is dedicated to Jackilyn and the memories of hers and Luna's Pasts! I.K., you better keep your promise on working on flow, lest our fans be disappointed.**

**U.A.G: Yea, Auntie.**

**Fox Angel: At least you are more civil than your mother, Ultimate Apparition Girl.**

**Apparition Girl: I CAN BE CIVILIZED!**

**Fox Angel: YEAH RIGHT! **

**Fox Angel and Apparition Girl get into a fight.**

**U.A.G and I.K.: sweatdrops**

**I.K.: Ultimate, could you do the disclaimer?**

**U.A.G: With pleasure. I.K. doesn't own Naruto, only Luna and Jackilyn. If she did, we'd all be having fun parading them around! Let's start the chapter.**

Jackilyn stood on the cliff, overlooking the small, peaceful little village she had come to call home. She looked up to the setting sun. She'd hoped she'd get sold, so she could see her sister frequently, but Sasuke wouldn't sell her, despite knowing how much she was worth. She tugged on her collar, growling at her cursed luck of winding up with that idiot. '_sigh, well at least it wasn't Jiraya._' she thought. She shuddered at that thought and laid down to watch the setting sun. She had done a lot of training that day and she was tired. She sighed and began to cry as her memories came into mind.

_flashback_

_Jackilyn watched her mother rub her swelling belly. "Jackilyn, do you want to feel?" her mother asked. Jackilyn cautiously walked to her mother and placed her hand on her stomach. She felt the baby kick, and her eyes were alight with curiousity._

_"Mommy, is it coming soon?" she asked. Her mother smiled._

_"Yes, my dear Jackilyn soon. She wants to meet you." she replied. Jackilyn's eyes widened._

_"Rweally? A sissy?" Jackilyn asked, trying not to jump up and down. Her mother smiled at her enthusiasm._

_"Yes, a little sister for you to play with and hold." she replied._

'No. not this.' Jackilyn thought, 'Not this memory!'

_Jackilyn's father walked in, drunk. He walked up to her mother and grabbed her by the roots of her hair. Jackilyn's mother screamed and tried to defend herself. Jackilyn's father growled and threw her onto the bed, pinning her to the bed. She screamed and ordered Jackilyn to run, which she didn't. Her dad got up and kicked Jackilyn in the stomach. Jackilyn coughed up blood, but held her ground. She wasn't going to let anyone hurt her mom or her unborne little sister._

By this time, tears were streaking down Jackilyn's face, tears of fright and pain. She was glad no one was watching.

_"Ah, you think you can stop me, little brat?" her father slurred. He delivered a strong kick to Jackilyn's stomach, sending Jackilyn to her knees. Jackilyn finally got the hint and grabbed her mom's hand, beginning to leave the den, The Hell Den as he mother called it, intent on going somewhere else in their territory. She found a hole on the ground under an uprooted tree. She quickly brought her mother down there. She then went to try to hunt as her mom had taught her, when her mom slipped into silent labor. She set up an illusion to make the tree appear to still be standing, which was essential to her and her mother's survival. She knew her dad would fall for it. That was the same place that she herself was born, and her mother taught her how to cast the illusions, which was very potent, and seemed realistic._

Jackilyn seemed to physically relax at her mastery of illusions from a young age. She remembered when her mom taught her that and she mastered it within two days' time.

_Jackilyn walked in and in her hands, was enough food for her and her mother. She saw the tender sight of her mother nursing a white haired baby. 'What do you want to name her?' he mother thought._

_'She's as beautiful as the moon, so, we'll name her Luna.' Jackilyn thought. Her mother smiled and handed the small bundle to Jackilyn. Jackilyn was very careful, for fear of breaking her little sister._

_end flashback_

Jackilyn heard someone approaching and quickly did one of her spells. She began to blend in with the rock and became a statue of stone. She stayed very still when her master, Sasuke, walked out. "Jackilyn, this isn't funny! How did you manage to get past the dogs?" he hissed. He then sat on the stone statue, which was actually Jackilyn. He swore he felt body heat and turned around as the 'stone ' began to melt away to reveal the ever popular lady in question, Jackilyn, his pet and supposedly loyal servant. "Why did you come here?" Sasuke hissed.

"You think I want those damned guard dogs of yours sniffing around me like I'm in heat!?" Jackilyn growled, beginning to lose control of her temper, one of her multiple personalities wanting to take over.

She growled and began to try to throw punches, which Sasuke easily dodged. She felt hands on her shoulders, and looked to see Sasuke's teacher, Kakashi. "Now, now, no need to be agressive..." Kakashi murmured. Jackilyn tensed up.

"WHERE IS LUNA-CHAN!?" she screamed.

"Now, now, temper temper." Kakashi murmured.

"DAMNIT!" Jackilyn screamed. She gasped as Kakashi and Sasuke held her back because she wanted her sister. "I WILL FIND YOU LUNA-CHAN!" she screamed before being knocked out.

"How do we get her to your house, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Follow me." Sasuke replied.

**Preview of Next Chapter:**

_Itachi looked at Sasuke, a smirk on his normally stoic face. "WHAT!? ARE YOU SERIOUS!? WE HAVE AN OFFER TO BREED HER!?" Sasuke screamed._


End file.
